


NYE

by grayiero



Series: Holiday One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayiero/pseuds/grayiero
Summary: They say that New Year's Eve can be one of the best nights of the year... (Based off of Blackbear's song N.Y.E.)





	NYE

**Author's Note:**

> I know its already a few days into the year, but it was posted on wattpad on time oops

I think I drank too much, I'm still afraid of growing' up and slowing' down too soon. When the fireworks go off balloons will fall the ball it drops, This is New Years. I wanted to let you know, I thought of you, It's all for you, I changed the way, I thought of you. Revolving you, the sun, the moon and seasons change, they fall for you.  
Stupid. That was the one word that came to mind when Gerard thought of himself. Completely and utterly stupid. He replayed the scene in his head. It’s not like he wanted to think about it 24/7, he hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop it. He’d be doing something as simple as eating breakfast, which would lead him to look at the empty seat next to him, which would then lead to him to replay the hour long scene in his head, finally leading him to hate himself, and mope around for the rest of the day. It was a stupid, petty fight. If you’ve been in a more than amazing relationship for 2 years, a petty little fight shouldn't have ended things… Right? Whatever, Frank was happy now… Probably happier than he's been before. When Gerard looks at pictures of him and his friends, he still has his bright beautiful smile plastered on his face. Frank probably moved on… and so should Gerard. 

 

The runaround exhausted you. The snow we watched, defrosts to rain, It's pourin' down, on top of you. The words we want to take away so we take back the shit that we say cause it got in the way. All the feelings that stay will escape, but repeatedly come back on days like today. To display this array on my day, on my face it is written, I can't stop and listen, I'm sittin' here wishin' that I could dismiss it.  
It shouldn’t have ended like that. They dated for two years, and known each other for so much longer. A petty fight shouldn’t have ended what they had... But it was over, and Frank had to respect that. Frank couldn’t stop thinking about him, about Gerard. Whenever he closed his eyes that’s all he saw, Gerard just staring at him like he never wanted to see him ever again. That was what drive Frank out the door. There was nothing he wanted more than to walk back up the street and just apologize endlessly in hopes of getting back with him, but there was no way that he felt the same way. Whatever it was that he was feeling, was going to eat him from the inside out. Frank felt like he couldn’t let anyone know how much he hurt, because that would just bring everyone down with him. So every morning he forced a smile and it would stay plastered on his face until he got home. 

 

Hey I’m having a new year’s party and you should come. My place has a great view of the ball from the roof. You already know where it is. Starts at eight- Ray  
Maybe he should go, it’d be nice to just get together with friends. Even though Ray asked him terribly late, December thirtieth to be exact, but Frank didn’t have any plans so it really didn’t matter. Deciding to end the year on a good note, Frank texted his friend back and told him that he would be there.  
So a day later, Frank found himself staring in the mirror deciding if he wanted to wear festive clothes or something else. After thinking for awhile he decided to wear just a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Taking one last glance he threw on his jacket and readjusted his nose ring. It’s been awhile since he wore it, only because Gerard convinced him to take it out. And while he might’ve still been hung up on the chance of seeing Gerard, damn he really did look good tonight.  
Finding somewhere to park was hell since people were coming from what seemed like everywhere to watch the ball drop. Eventually he found a spot, about five blocks from Toro’s apartment. The walk there wasn’t bad, and finally he made his way into the apartment where the music was already blaring.  
“Frankie, hey you made it!” Ray said with a smile as he pushed through the small crowd in his living room.  
“Where else would I want to be tonight?” Frank asked in mock offense.  
Ray put up his hands in surrender and lead Frank to the kitchen. After walking to the other side of the counter Ray folded his hands and looked back to Frank, who watched him suspiciously. After clearing his throat Ray said quickly, “I invited Gerard too but I don’t think he’s coming so you’re free to go in my room if he does or something. I was friends with you first but I’ve known him for a while now… Don’t be mad please?”  
Frank stared at him with wide eyes, “G-Gerard is coming?”  
“I’m not sure. He might be coming with Lynz.”  
“Oh.”

“yO TORO IS HAVING A NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY, LET'S GO FUCKER”  
“Haha, good joke that’s really funny, no.” Gerard said a bit harshly. Parties ment people and he was not up for that. At all. Gerard was perfectly fine moping around his house eating ramen on the daily.  
“Yeah don't be an asswipe, it's gonna be fun, and guess what,” Gerards friend Lynz said in a song like voice, poking her head through the door “Frankie boy is gonna be there”  
And that's how Gerard found himself at Raymond Toro’s house at 8:30 (he was always fashionably late), in a tight, white button up shirt with a black tie loosely hanging from his neck. Oh, and let's not forget his unbelievably tight, black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, because let's be real, if he was going to potentially run into his ex-boyfriend who he lowkey (highkey) missed a lot, he had to look good. When he first walked into Toro’s house he was greeted with loud music, booze, and people. Ray’s parties were always the shit. He knew he shouldn’t go out of his way to look for Frank because that would be odd, considering that they haven’t talked, let alone seen each other for some months, so he decided to just let loose for a while, drink some wine, talk to some old friends… just float around. And that's what he did for the next two hours, talked to people. That's how Gerard worked, he hated gatherings and people, but once you got him talking, he wouldn’t shut up. “frick I need to sit down” Gerard murmured to himself, mentally cursing himself not being able to stand more than an hour without getting tired. Once he took a seat, Gerard lulled his head back and tried to think of how to approach Frank… It obviously wasn't going to be an easy task, Frank was soft spoken and kind but goddamn he was stubborn as well. Just as Gerard was going to set out on a hunt to find Frank, he felt someone plop into his lap extremely clumsily.  
“Lynz,” Gerard laughed as people started to gather around the two “You're drunk off your ass”  
“Nope, you're sooo lying” She slurred back with a cheeky grin on her face “I'm Fine, you're fine, imma nap now.” Gerard let out a chuckle at his best friend, she was two things when she was drunk, flirty and tired, and god is Gerard glad he didn’t get flirty Lynz, god bless the person who has to deal with that. 

Frank thought he wasn’t coming, and he didn’t know whether to be disappointed or not. Maybe it’s the world telling him to get over Gerard. Everyone was here by now, no one comes half an hour late to a party, that was for high school parties. But around 8:30, the door opened and Lynz stepped in, with Gerard following happily.  
Frank noticed that Gerard didn’t scan the room like he did when he walked in. Okay, Frank tried to explain to himself, maybe he isn’t as paranoid as you are. But, as he watched Gerard float from person to person with that adorable grin he realized that he was wrong. Gerard wasn’t paranoid at all, he was over it. Frank knew that Gerard knew that he was here. When Gerard would talk to friends, the other person’s eyes would flick over to Frank momentarily, who was sitting at the counter alone. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Gerard just didn’t seem to care.  
“Is this where the cool kids sit?” An unfamiliar voice asked. Frank turned to see who they were and was pleasantly surprised to see a girl sat on the stool next to him. She smiled and looked around, “Because I heard that all of the action happens to the guy who sits in the corner. He usually has some interesting stories.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Frank asked in mock confusion, “I’m just here to get a good view of the clock.”  
The girl chuckled, “Sure you are, edgelord. I’m Jaima.”  
“Frank”, he introduced himself with a grin as they shook hands. Jaima was different than anyone he met, and they were able to hold a conversation for two hours. Eventually she wanted to join the party, but Frank was obstinate in staying where he was. So they settled for Jaima to go socialize for a while, and just come back later with some snacks that the huge group was hoarding. But when he watched her leave, he saw something that made him sick to his stomach. Lynz was sitting on Gerard’s lap. So Frank was right, Gerard had moved on fast because it looked like Lynz was his girlfriend now.  
Without telling Jaima, Frank got up and slipped through the door. He ran into Ray, and just blurted out “I need some air”, and ran up the stairs.

Eventually he scooched out from under Lynz, and made his way over to Ray.  
“Hey sick party man” Gerard said patting his friend on the back.  
“Thanks man, I know it was last minute,” The fro man said “but who wouldn’t turn down a party yanno?”  
“Yeah yeah…. Hey uh, have you seen Frank around by any chance?” Gerard stammered “I mean, not that I'm looking for him or whatever, just don’t wanna bump into him haha, that would be awkward ha… yeah.”  
“Uh yeah man, I saw him like 5, 10 minutes ago, he went upstairs, onto the rooftop. Kinda looked like he was in a rush, kinda shook and stuff” Ray said “Ah shit, someone just spilt red wine all over my rug, what the fuck” Ray took off running, leaving Gerard to look at the stairs thinking about Frank. Checking his watch he saw it was 11:50, and decided to run up the stairs. 

The air was cold, distracting Frank from what he saw downstairs. The wind felt like it was burning his face, but he couldn’t go back inside, not now at least. He couldn’t believe it, the thought of Gerard with someone else made him want cry. They were… They were special, they were never-ending, they… They were, not are, Frank had to remind himself. The cold air stung, but he hardly noticed, the view made up for it. There was ten minutes until midnight and he could see the roof of One Times Square from here. Frank decided to wait it out, and he would just go home when it was done. His mom always told him that he should try to be happy on December 31st, because then he would be happy all of the next year. Frank wasn’t happy in the slightest at the moment, he knew that it would be a shitty year. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t hear someone step out onto the roof. 

“Frankie,” he breathed, the name rolling off of his tongue. Frank whirled around at the sound of his voice, staring up at Gerard with wide eyes.  
“Gerard… I,” He started but was cut off.  
“No. Just let me talk, okay? It’s 11:57...” he said looking down at his watch, “On New Year’s Eve, and I just need to tell you something”. He didn’t actually plan on doing this, but he was standing in front of Frank, at a loss for words.  
Frank didn’t know what to say either. But there was a whirlwind of thoughts racing through his head. The shorter man stood there blinking, until he mumbled, “You’re with her, you’ve moved on.”  
Gerard died a little inside at the look on Frank’s face, “Oh, Frank… I’m not, she- We aren’t a thing. I’ve been sitting around my house just wishing that it could have been different, and how we could have been happy. And I know that you’ve moved on, because I was an ass and… I’m sorry to bring this up but I cannot let any more time go by without telling you that I still love you, I’m still in love with you, so will you please just say something?” Gerard ended his small speech when he saw that Frank was just staring at him with an incredulous look on his face.  
Frank said nothing, he didn’t know what to say. It was everything he wanted for the past few months; Gerard in front of him, and for this whole nightmare to be over. Suddenly, there was yelling that could be heard from every direction, “Ten! Nine! Eight!...”  
Gerard was just about to give up and walk away when Franks hands shot out from his pockets and latched onto his wrist.  
“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”  
“I love you too, Gee” Frank whispered leaning into Gerard’s warm embrace, lips finally touching in a passionate yet slow kiss.  
“Happy New year, Frankie”


End file.
